This invention relates generally to seals, and is especially concerned with a tamper proof seal. A tamper proof seal is a seal which is used to secure closures over various items wherein the purpose of the seal is not so much to prevent unauthorized entry but to indicate that the item has been tampered with. The tamper proof seal is not strong enough to prevent the item from being opened. It is a seal which makes a permanent closure and which can be opened or unsealed only by destroying the seal itself.
There are two general requirements for such a seal. Since the seal is expendable and may be only used once there is a general requirement that it be inexpensive. The second general requirement is that the seal should be constructed in such a way that all of its parts are in close tolerance and that there are no openings through which a person can pry with a screw driver or other instrument to open the seal in a manner which would permit it to be resealed without destruction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a seal which is self locking and which positively and automatically affects sealing action through its component parts and which cannot be opened or unlocked without destruction or defacement so as to clearly indicate at a glance the results of any tampering. It is another object of the invention to provide such a seal which may be economically mass produced, preferably of plastic material, to effectively reduce costs in removal and replacement of such tamper proof seals. Other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following specification and referring to the accompanying drawings.